Zootopia 2
Zootopia 2 is a 2019 American 3D computer-animated comedy-adventure film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is a sequel to Zootopia (2016). It stars the voices of Ginnifer Goodwin, Jason Bateman, Alec Baldwin, Elizabeth Mitchell, J. K. Simmons, Zoë Saldana, Jenny Slate, Sean Hayes and Jeffrey Tambor. Cast *Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde, a red fox who is a small-time con artist. *Ginnifer Goodwin as Officer Judy Hopps, an optimistic rabbit from Bunnyburrow who is a newly appointed member of the Zootopia Police Department assigned to the 1st Precinct. *Alec Baldwin as Jason, a ring-tailed lemur who befriends Judy and Nick. *Elizabeth Mitchell as Emily, a porcupine and Jason's love interest. *Jeffrey Tambor as the Beast, the film's main villain and a devious gray wolf who plans to eat Judy and Nick. He first appears in a flashback at the prolouge, mentioned until the middle of the film and only appears in the middle of the film and the film's climax (the Big Game with Judy and his final battle with Judy and Nick). *J. K. Simmons as Leodore Lionheart, a lion who is the noble, but pompous Mayor of Zootopia. *Zoë Saldana as Jenny Lionheart, a lioness and Leodore's wife. *Jenny Slate as Dawn Bellwether, a diminutive sheep who is the assistant mayor of Zootopia. *Sean Hayes as Kai, the film's secondary antagonist (later true main antagonist) and an enormous Indian python who first appears to be good and later betrays Judy to be eaten by the beast. *Steve Buscemi as Simon, a weasel and Nick's mentor. Additional Voices *Idris Elba as Chief Bogo, an African buffalo who is the police chief of the Zootopia Police Department's 1st Precinct. *Nate Torrence as Officer Benjamin Clawhauser, an obese cheetah who works as a dispatcher and desk sergeant for the Zootopia Police Department's 1st Precinct. *Bonnie Hunt as Bonnie Hopps, a European rabbit from Bunnyburrow who is the mother of Judy Hopps. *Don Lake as Stu Hopps, a European rabbit from Bunnyburrow who is the father of Judy Hopps and a known carrot farmer. *Tommy Chong as Yax, a laid-back domestic yak who is the owner of the naturist club Mystic Springs Oasis in Sahara Square. *Octavia Spencer as Mrs. Otterton, a concerned North American river otter whose husband Emmitt Otterton has gone missing. *Alan Tudyk as Duke Weaselton, a small-time least weasel crook who is also known for selling bootleg DVDs. The name is a reference to the Duke of Weselton from Frozen, whom Tudyk also voices. *Shakira as Gazelle, a Thomson's gazelle who is a famous pop star.[18] Shakira also voices Gazelle in the Spanish dub. *Raymond S. Persi as Flash, the "fastest" three-toed sloth in the DMV (short for Department of Mammal Vehicles). **Persi also voices Officer Higgins, a hippopotamus who is an elite member of the Zootopia Police Department's 1st Precinct. *Maurice LaMarche as Mr. Big, an Arctic shrew who is the most fearsome crime boss in Tundratown and is served by a group of polar bears. *Phil Johnston as Gideon Grey, a red fox from Bunnyburrow who used to bully the young rabbits and sheep when he was young. As an adult, he has made amends with those he picked on and became a much-respected baker. *Tom Lister Jr. as Finnick, a fennec fox who is Nick’s partner in crime. *Rich Moore as Doug, an emotionless ram chemist and sniper with puffy wool who works for Assistant Mayor Bellwether. *Leah Latham as Fru Fru, the daughter of Mr. Big who disapproves of her father doing his criminal business during her wedding. She befriends Judy after Judy saves her from a runaway doughnut shop sign in Little Rodentia and later names her unborn child after her.